


Double-edged bond

by Sweetlit



Category: The Sinner (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attraction, Boys Kissing, Character Study, First Kiss, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Prison Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlit/pseuds/Sweetlit
Summary: set in episode VII, when Jamie is arrested after Harry records his confession on his phone.Will this event be the end of their peculiar relationship? Or will it bring something even more interesting to the plate? slight AU from the series end and, of course, a bit PWP XDHarry here is evolving and exploring his sexuality from an opposite side of the spectrum, prefering to dominate rather than the other way around, and this is all because of his encounter with Jamie, whom I think reminds Harry a lot of his younger self, in some way.
Relationships: Harry Ambrose & Jamie Burns, Harry Ambrose/Jamie Burns
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Double-edged bond

Jamie had regarded the older man in front of him with a cold, calculating stare: he couldn't believe he'd actually trusted him, told him facts about his life that he'd never dared confess to anyone, not even his wife, thinking that they were sharing some kind of connection like he and Nick did.  
"What do you want?" He'd muttered, enraged: not only he'd been betrayed, but also arrested and locked up because of HIM.  
"I'm here to apologize." Detective Harry Ambrose had replied, so softly he'd almost missed the words.  
"Apologize" he'd stated blankly in return, his emotions mixed.  
"Yes: we shared something, I'm sure you must have felt it too... a bond, just the two of us, and I don't mean only in a platonic way, I mean...- his voice had gotten cut off when Jamie, sitting opposite him, had spit right in his face.  
"Fuck you" he'd sneered, his blue eyes narrowing in anger, before the guard at the door had scuttled over to drag him back to his cell.  
"Agent, wait!" He'd heard Harry call out to the taller man, whom had turned around with a questioning look.  
"It's all right, I'm a detective, leave him to me." Ambrose had assumed his most authoritative tone, getting up with some difficulty from his chair to go stand between them.   
His eyes had cast him a side glance before focusing on the guard again.  
'What does he think he's doing?' Jamie had wondered, a little concerned.   
He knew now he couldn't trust him, therefore Harry must've been concocting something specific just for him.  
"I can't do that, it's the rules." The guard had flatly stated, with a small shrug.  
"Naturally, but you COULD move a little further down the corridor, couldn't you?" Ambrose had suggested with a pointed look.  
The taller man had snorted, letting go of Jamie's arm to walk in the general direction of one of the windows.   
"Just don't leave visible marks on him." He'd warned the detective, before shaking his head and ignore them completely.  
Jamie had cast a quick look around, stunned: there was only another couple sitting at the communal tables and they were all the way to the opposite direction, towards the entrance.  
'Fuck'  
"Harry, what the hell...?" He'd half complained, as the detective had grabbed him by the neck and shoved him tumbling over the shackles framing his arms and feet in the small space between two vending machines.  
"Shut up. Don't you understand that I'm risking my name and career just for showing up here to talk to you?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, after you've done nothing but manipulate me and fool me around..." Jamie had been interrupted once more by an arm pinned against his windpipe.  
"That was only because I had to! You killed a man and let another one die on the side of the road, you really think I would've just let you walk away?"  
"Hm, I thought you would understand. Understand ME. I'm not Nick, and I never will be, but it doesn't matter anymore, because you chose to deceive me, and now what, beat me up where none can see what you're doing?"  
"Of course not." Ambrose had took the arm off him, to grasp him by the hair.   
"But you are where you deserve to be, Jamie, and yes, I did turn you in, did what was necessary to get you off the streets. Evidence was scarce, inconsistent, we had nothing concrete, and yet, I was sure you would've fallen apart in the end because..." the older man had trailed off for a moment, his dark grey eyes searching Jamie's clear ones.   
"...Do you remember our last conversation, the morning after you'd buried me alive? It took me some time to figure it out, as you'd predicted, but I see it now, I see the similarities between us, which is the reason why I knew I had to stop you while I still had the chance."  
"Really?" Jamie's interest had perked up at hearing such an unexpected confession.  
"Oh, absolutely." Harry's lips had slowly turned into a tired, sad smirk.   
"How do I know you're not trying to fool me again?" Jamie had argued, his frown mirroring the older man's one.  
"I will show you." Ambrose had forced him against one of the coffee machines, pulling his shackled hands up to wrap them around his own shoulders.  
"Harry? What are you doing?"  
"I'm putting myself in your hands."  
"I could strangle the life out of you with a single movement, like this." Jamie had tightened his hold around the detective's neck to make his point. "And none would come in your aid, not even that friendly big guard over there..."  
"Hm, that's the point. You COULD, but I know you won't do that to me.-   
"Then what exactly do you predict will happen?" Jamie had rolled his eyes, with a mocking snort, almost cutting his own tongue off when he'd sensed Harry's fingers crawl along the seams of his prison overall.   
'What the fuck!'  
"Harry...?"  
The older man had found his way inside his underpants, leaving one hand there to use the other to unbutton his own trousers, forcing his body across his legs.  
"I believe you already know." He'd whispered in his ear, sending more than a single shiver down his spine.  
Jamie had gulped audibly, his head turning in the direction of that low, suggestive voice, meeting Harry's intense gaze right before the detective had crushed his mouth against his.  
'Holy shit!'  
His brain had short-circuited, leaving him frozen in place for a split second, before coming back to his senses and pull the man flush against him, his thighs spreading to accommodate his frame as much as the shackles had allowed him to.  
They had kissed for real, and to Jamie it had felt like jumping out of the cold surface of a lake to start breathing for the first time in years.  
Harry had moaned soundly, one hand still inside his underwear, then Jamie had heard a shuffle of clothes before something wet and rigid had started probing at his opening, startling him out.   
'What the...?' He'd looked up and met Harry's gaze again: his pupils were full blown, overshadowing the gray irises almost completely.  
"Are you sure about this?" He'd challenged him, a long rush of unforeseen expectation running across the front of his body.   
"Hm, you definitely deserve a good spank for what you did earlier..." the older man had snickered, while pushing to breach into him.  
Jamie had gasped, taken aback by the abrupt invasion: it wasn't really his first ride, but it had been some time and Harry seemed quite well endowed in that department, too.  
The older man had paused to collect himself once fully docked.  
"Are you still with me?" He'd asked Jamie, noticing his tense face.  
"Yes, but you should probably bring some lube next time." He had only half-joked, with another daring glance and the hint of a grin.  
Harry had shook his head, a glint of clear lust clouding his eyes.  
"Noted." He'd grunted, curling one arm under Jamie's left knee, battling against the restraints to spread him more open and slam forcefully into him, making him whine a little too audibly.  
'Jesus!' Jamie had cursed in his mind, his head falling back to smash into the metallic frame of the vending machine: the whole thing was rocking along with their thrusts, causing a clutter that would surely raise at least a couple eyebrows in the room.  
"Oh, fuck!" He had panted into the detective's ear, the tip of his toes curling into the cheap prison shoes, his other leg lifting readily when the older man had prompted him to, his hands clutching blindly on the other one's shoulders, looking for something to hold onto as he got screwed more and more brutally against the thin wall.  
"Your... back... aaahh....aaahh..." he'd bit on his own lower lip hard to avoid being heard from even outside the building.  
"I'm fine" it was all Ambrose had replied, fucking him like a goddamn animal, his head reclined in the nape of his neck for the exertion of pounding into him.   
"Ah, Jesus Christ!"  
Jamie had felt a sudden flush of warmth and couldn't help but let a moan escape: Harry had reached his peak with a guttural sound that had shook his whole body to the very core.  
Once finished, Harry had put him back on the ground, but had kept rocking into him, his forehead pressed again his own.   
"Fuck, Harry, I would've never guessed..."  
"You thought I'd let a guard and some shackles deter me?" The detective had snorted knowingly.   
"You perv. I bet... it made it all the more... endearing to you..." Jamie had chuckled breathlessly, his climax also getting very near.  
"And I bet this is what you've always wanted since we first met, isn't it?" Harry had bumped on purpose right on his prostate and Jamie had toppled over the edge, into the abyss, this time with his arms wide open.  
"Oh, fuck...!" He'd crooned way too loudly, his blue eyes rolling all the way into the back of his head.   
"Yes, let them hear how much you enjoy this" Ambrose's eyes had pierced him like two fire pits in the darkness of the night.  
Jamie had rode out the longest and most fulfilling orgasm of his life, exploding against the border of his overalls and underpants.   
Once finished, Harry had let him go, fixing both of them to a presentable state before stepping aside with a twinge of pain from his lower back.  
"Will I see you again?" Jamie couldn't refrain from asking him, whipping himself at the desperate sound in his voice.  
"Won't make promises I can't keep, this time." Ambrose had escorted him back to the guard, whom had regarded them with a long, judging stare before leading Jamie away from him.  
Jamie had nodded in silence, feeling used once more, the shadow of a tear running across the rim of his left eye.  
"I will definitely try, though." Harry had caught the falling bead with the ghost of a caress, regarding his attractive features with an indulgent smile. "But I think we'd better use a chair, next time."

**Author's Note:**

> please, if you enjoyed reading my story leave a review, and if you found any evident mistake let me know!


End file.
